Cult of Sigmar
The Cult of Sigmar, sometimes known as the Church of Sigmar, or simply the Sigmarite Cult, is a state-official religious organization that has dedicated their existence to administrate the worship and prayers of the Empire's patron god; Sigmar Heldenhammer. The Cult of Sigmar was founded by a wild eyed Friar named Johann Helstrum in the Imperial year of 73 IC, where he appeared before the masses to relate a vision that he had experienced of Sigmar kneeling before Ulric, who then placed the crown of godhood upon his brow and took his place amongst the Old World Pantheons. Ever since then, the Cult of Sigmar has grown until it arguably became the most powerful religious force within the domains of the Empire, so strong that Sigmar has supplemented Lord Ulric as the Empire's new patron God of War. As of today, the Cult of Sigmar has become an essential part in Imperial society. Nearly every city, town or village within the Empire has dedicated a portion of their wealth and land to the creation and maintenance of a Sigmarite Church, from which an official Priest of the Cult will attend to the spiritual well-beings of its citizenry, whether it be through holy words of prayer or through heroic actions through combat. Due to their fanatical devotion to their Warrior God, the Cult of Sigmar demands that its followers fight all forms of evil in the world with the strength of their arms as well as their faith and many of its priests accompany the Empire's armies when they march off to war, following and honoring that creed. This sense of righteousness, self-determination, and holy attention from a caring but demanding God has ensured that the citizenry of the Empire is a people of strong faith, will, and steal. Overview Sigmar is the Empire, and the Empire is Sigmar. He was the founder of the Empire and its first ruler. With his ascension to godhood, he became a legendary forebear worshiped by the folk of the Empire as a stern, vengeful warrior god whose covenant with his people is to defend them as long as the principles upon which his Empire was founded upon continue to stand. This is why the people of the Empire refer to themselves as Sigmar's Folk and the Sons of Sigmar -- and why the Emperor is referred to as the Heir of Sigmar regardless of his ancestry or religious beliefs. Sigmar himself never claimed godhood nor immortality in his lifetime. Indeed, he was in every sense a man of the people, fighting alongside his men on the front-line, eating their food and otherwise living much akin to them when on the march. Like many of the ancient tribesmen, Sigmar was a most devout Ulrican, and would often attribute his successes on the battlefield to the favour of the Wolf God. Ironically for a man who was Ulric's most pious servant, the Cult of Sigmar has long been in contention with the Cult of Ulric. The latter claiming the Sigmarite's heretical ways have driven the Empire from its true god, while the Sigmarites are quick to decry the Ulricans are primitive barbarians. Nonetheless, this level of conflict only exists between the hardliners of each cult, and for the most part, the Cults of Sigmar and Ulric maintain a civil enough level of mutual, if unspoken, respect. All gods are great, but it is Sigmar who is beloved above all by many in the Empire. For he walked as a man amongst them, and founded their great Empire. The citizens of the Empire, his chosen people and He is perceived to watch over them with greater care than the other, more distant deities. The worship of Sigmar takes place throughout the Empire, and often his faith is inseparable from life in the Empire. While it is true that the other gods possess great worldly power and secular influence over the Empire, none are entwined more deeply into the very fabric of the Imperial identity than Sigmar, and it is not uncommon for his faith and followers to permeate Imperial politics and life. While other gods may possess mighty Warrior-Priests and devoted Knight Templar in their own right, the wars of the Empire are Sigmar's personal battles. And while it may be the Nobility and Emperor who declare war, it is the common man's faith in Sigmar that drives him to take up the sword and his place in the battle line, and it is the word of the Warrior Priests of Sigmar that instills within him the courage to meet his enemies in combat. The followers of Sigmar are singularly devoted to proving themselves worthy of their Lord's holy legacy and to protect his Empire from the adversaries of Men. Defence in the watchword of the Sigmarites: defence of the Empire, defence of its peoples, defence of their hearts, minds and souls. So watchful are they that the Sigmarites veer often into paranoia and superstition, always wary of Sigmar's disapproval or looking for any sign of the handiwork of the Empire's foes. Chaos never sleeps, so say the Men of Sigmar, and so never does the cult rest in its vigil.The favour of Sigmar allows his servants allows his servants to scour his enemies from the earth. Calling down holy fire to purge the Greenskins, scourging the undead and bringing his sanctified wrath against the terror of the North. Yet his true gifts to his people are those of healing and hope. His greatest mercy unto them was was to unite them under the indisputable belief that they could be something more. Everyday he grants hope anew to his people, and pride in their noble heritage that they might summon the strength to overcome their legions of foes. Alongside Ulric, Sigmar watches over the Men of the Reik when they ride to war, and alongside Ulric does he bellow and roar for death and glory. The Cult of Sigmar teaches that those who die in Sigmar's service shall feast in his Longhouse and live glorious, pure lives in his domain. Those who are wicked to the grasp of Chaos, and those in between will be claimed by Morr and set upon their respective paths to the abodes of their gods Symbols and religious Icons *'Ghal Maraz ' - The hammer of Sigmar, a creation of unparalleled skill and deadliness even amongst the forces of the Dwarfs who made it, is in itself as much a symbol of the God of the Empire and his cult as it is a supremely powerful weapon. A symbol of Imperial unity, and the defense of the Empire. Alongside the Twin Tailed Comet that heralded Sigmar's coming into the world, it is the most often utilized symbol of the Sigmarite cult. To this day, the hammer remains in the keep of the Emperors, brandished into battle by their very hands in the greatest conflicts the Empire has known, cleaving apart skulls and crushing bones as it did when Sigmar drove the darkness from the land millennia ago. The hammer is also a symbol of the friendship between the Empire and the Dwarf race. *'Twin Tailed Comet' - The coming of Sigmar was heralded by a soaring comet that lit the night with twin tails of fire. Since then, it has become both a symbol of prophecy as well as one of the many icons of Sigmar's faith. The twin-tailed comet has appeared two other times in Imperial history, in IC 1999 over the capital of Ostermark, Mordheim, prior to its destruction when the comet crashed in the middle of the city, destroying most of the civic structures and killing a substantial portion of the population. That particular comet was given the name "Sigmar's Hammer", since it was looked on as a herald of Sigmar's will, and since it destroyed the city of Mordheim, considered the capital of sinners, gamblers, drinkers, whores, and criminals, the comet has also become an icon of imminent Sigmarite judgment. A twin-tailed comet also attended the appearance of Valten of Lachenbad in IC 2522, and he bore the image of the heavenly icon on his chest. These were looked on as largely irrefutable evidence of his status as the avatar of Sigmar. *'Imperial Cross' - A long-standing symbol of Imperial unity, the top three arms stand for the northern, western, and eastern tribes of the ancient Empire, and the bottom refers to the Dwarfs, the Empire's oldest and staunchest allies. It has connotations of unity and oaths fulfilled. *'Griffon ' - Popular following the 24th century and the reign of Emperor Magnus I ('the Pious'). This was Magnus's personal heraldry, and has been adopted by many subsequent Emperors, most notably the 'Griffon Emperors' of Reikland. The griffon has also been adopted by the Church of Sigmar in general and by Grand Theogonist Volkmar in particular. The War Altar of Sigmar carries an ornate statue of a Griffon wielding Ghal Maraz, the emblem of Magnus's dynasty. On his chest, Volkmar wears the Jade Griffon, a protective amulet of great power fashioned in the likeness of Magnus's heraldry. In his sermons and private journals, Volkmar refers frequently to Magnus's deeds and words. Source * The Life of Sigmar (Background Book) pg. 6 - 18, 19 - 22, 23 - 34, 35 - 39, 40 - 48, 49 - 56, 57 - 82, 83 - 86, 87 - 98 * Heldenhammer (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Empire' (Novel) by Graham McNeill * God-King' (Novel) by Graham MceNill * Let the Great Axe Fall (Short Story) by Graham McNeill * Birth of a Legend (Short Story) by Gav Thorpe * The Empire At War (Background Book) pg. 81 - 102 * Tome of Blessings (WFRP3) pg 15 * Signs of Faith (WFRP3) pg. 4 - 6, 13 * Tome of Salvation (WFRP2) pg. 55 * Sigmar's Heirs (WFRP2) pg. 11 - 14Heldenhammer (Novel) Category:Cult of Simgar Category:Imperial Cult Category:The Empire